


try again

by Helenish



Series: Here is a thing that isn't happening. [11]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, underage mumble mumble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t know him from a hole in the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try again

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Spróbujmy jeszcze raz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091206) by [Donnie_Engelvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin)



_You look just the same_. Eames gives himself a disbelieving stare in the locker room mirror. Of all the things he imagined saying to Arthur when they finally met again, that was certainly not one of them. It isn’t even true--Arthur is older, narrow and lithe where he was scrawny and still a little gawky, but he's still so slight, his hair a little longer, just a few deeper lines around his eyes and mouth to remind Eames that the closest he’s been to Arthur in ten years was staring at a couple grainy photographs of the back of his head in a holding cell in Madrid, having a polite conversation with a dickhead named Kevin. Eames hadn’t bothered to catch his last name.

"Let’s try again," Kevin said, shoving the photographs across the table. "Please identify this man."

Eames pulled them closer with his good hand. Arthur looked good; he’d cut his hair too short. Eames shrugged. "No idea, sorry," he said.

"We have reason to believe he’s in your line of work."

"Is that so," Eames said.

"I think you know who he is," Kevin said. "And I should tell you, it’ll go easier for you if you cooperate."

Kevin, Eames thought, watched too many movies. "I’d love to help you out," he said. "But, as I've already mentioned several times, I don’t know him from a hole in the ground."

"That's really a shame," Kevin said.

"Everybody makes mistakes," Eames said magnanimously. "I wouldn't beat myself up about it."

"Last chance," Kevin said.

"I don't know who he is," Eames said. "So maybe you should just get along with whatever you're planning to do to me."

And Andy, thank Christ, showed up before Kevin really even got properly warmed up, so the damage was minimal, except, of course, for Kevin.

*

Eames lets himself stare at the chipped tile floor of the locker room for another ten minutes before he straightens his collar in the mirror and walks back out into the gymnasium.


End file.
